The Past becomes the Future
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: Dean convinces Castiel to leave Crowley s plan to open purgatory, so he takes the decision to find an angel that leaved heaven millenniums ago, who may hold the answers to everything.
1. Prologue

**True religion is real living; living with all one's soul, with all one's goodness and righteousness.**

** -Albert Einstein**

* * *

><p>"I´m telling you now Cas, don´t do it" Dean saw the angel in the eyes but Castiel turned away, he couldn´t hold the stare of the Righteous one.<p>

"Do you really want that? " He asked giving his back to the hunter, Dean got close to him almost touching him.

"I do Cas, I really do" he put his right hand on his shoulder giving him a squeeze, Castiel got stiff but soon relaxed to the touch.

"I will then" Castiel finally looked Dean to the eye and what he saw made his heart beat faster, he saw happiness and pride.

* * *

><p><em>One month before the End<em>

"What do we do now Cas?" Sam was pacing on Bobby´s living room (if you can call it that), after he knew that Castiel decided to leave Crowley and his "evil" plan to open purgatory.

"We need to find another way to defeat Raphael" Castiel answered, awkwardly sitting in the couch besides Dean booth of them watching Sam walking around.

"Yeah that´s helpful" Sam sighed and sat on a chair, Dean looked at him nastily.

"Chill out man, he is with us now we will find something, right Cas" Dean looked to the angle with a smile on his face, Castiel looked at him and smiled shyly, he couldn´t stop it after all.

Sam looked at them and sighed again, something funny was happening there and he didn´t want to know. "Sorry, I´m happy you are back Cas but we have some problems here, for what you told us, we don´t have much time before Crowley opens the purgatory"

Castiel stood up from the couch and looked through the window deep in thought "Maybe there is a way" He turned around and looked eyes with Dean for a second and then looked to Sam "One of my brothers can helps us, if we can find him"

Sam and Dean looked each other "Are you sure?" asked Sam, not really happy about it.

"I am , he left heaven long ago, but he is here on earth" Castiel looked so sure and confident like the way he was before.

"What´s his name?" asked Dean after a minute of silence. Castiel looked at him whit a grim expression in his face.

"His name is Metatron, the Heavenly Scribe and keeper of The Sacred Book of Destiny"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, this my first try for a Destiel fanfic in English, is not first language so forgive for any mistakes, btw, keep in mind that the plot it´s invented, well the angels are not, but anything else is invented, so don´t take it to seriously, I will try to finish this fic soon and don´t let you down :3 <strong>


	2. Beginning

"**There are two mistakes one can make along the road to truth...not going all the way, and not starting." - -Buddha**

* * *

><p>"What? Are you sure? " Sam got up from his chair almost toppling it over, Dean looked confused by Sam´s reaction.<p>

"Who?" Asked Dean stupidly, Sam looked Castiel dead in the eyes, it couldn´t be.

"He was the most powerful angel in heaven, even more than Michael, the closest to our father and the older of all of us" Castiel looked to Dean in the eyes while he was talking, his expression turned distance and nostalgic. Sam looked at him "Was? you said he is in earth, but like.."

"A human, yes, just like Anna, but him and other angel leaved willingly, no one knows where they are now but if we find him we may have a chance" Castiel stood still for a second thinking whit out watching either of the Winchester.

"You mentioned the book of something… what is that?" asked Dean, felling awkward in the situation since he didn't get why Sam and Castiel where that distressed.

"It´s The Sacred Book of Destiny, as its name said it holds the destiny of everything in this dimension and others, once is written there it can´t be changed , Metatron was the keeper and when he fell he took it with him, he is the only one who can write on it and read it"

Dean finally got it, the importance of the angel and that so called "sacred book" "You mean that he knows what will happen?" Castiel looked at him and nodded "Yes, but also contains all the knowledge of the universe, is highly possible than an answer would be there"

"So... what do we do to find him? Invoke him?" Asked Dean hurryingly looking to Castiel and then to Sam.

"It won´t work, he is not an angel anymore, we need more… conventional ways" Castiel turned away and sighed heavily. "Balthazar I need your help, please come"

As soon as Castiel stopped talking a rush of wind was heard followed with a clap of hands "Congratulations Cassie, I knew you will not do that after all" He said smiling sweetly to Castiel make him look creepy and weird to Dean´s and Sam´s eyes.

Castiel looked away shyly "No I didn't Balthazar, Dean taught me that there are other ways" He looked to Dean quickly and then to Balthazar. The other angel nodded and smirked to the oldest Winchester.

"I´m happy you "Taught him" other ways Dean" He said, his smirk getting bigger when Dean blushed (manly of course)

"Wh-what? You´re crazy, you…"

"Anyway, you called me Cassie, what do you need?" He turned to Castiel leaving Dean dumbfounded and angry whispering insults to him.

"I need you to cover me on the war; they need someone in command while I'm gone" Balthazar got silence in a second and looked him full of disbelieve.

"What? You have to be kidding me?" Castiel tilted his head looking confused "I don´t kid" was his response, Balthazar almost facepalmed himself but went against it.

"Gone where Cassie? What are you going to do now?" He asked turning serious and worry for his brother.

"We need to find Metatron, I need to be here fulltime in order to do that" Balthazar archer an eyebrow to that and started to laugh nervously "Metatron? He disappeared millenniums ago Cassie, no one knows nothing about that guy and you want to find him?"

"I know!" Castiel almost screamed "I know that Balthazar, but it is the only lead we have and I will take it if it help us to defeat Raphael, so Please, I need your help" Everyone looked surprised after Castiel´s display, even Dean who just looked him like that once.

"You really believe you can find him don´t you?" Balthazar asked whit out malice, just understanding in his voice.

"I do" was the answer of Castiel and all that Balthazar need to heard from him.

"I will then, I hope you find him quickly Cassie, I will try to help you, until then don´t do anything stupid please" Balthazar smiled and then looked to the Winchester changing his demeanor.

"I hope you are worthy of all of this" He told to both of them but Dean knew it was directed to him, after that Balthazar took off like he came.

"Well that was… intense" Sam said looking startled not knowing what to rally say "Now what?"

"We start looking" Dean answered like it was the obvious think to do next. He looked to Castiel who nodded in response.

"Yeah, right" Sam was starting to lose the patience for this two. "What about we search for weird stuff happening? Like Anna, you know the tree and the meteor"

"It won´t work, Metatron leaved heaven no much after humans creation" Castiel said making Sam sigh heavily and Dean to start thinking.

"Stop thinking Deano, that doesn´t work for you" a new voice was heard.

Everyone turned to see the newcomer ready to fight back with his weapons. "What? It can´t be" Castiel almost let his angel blade fall from his grasp after he saw the person.

In front of him a Short man with blond hair was smirking at him while eating a lollipop.

"Come on brother, you really thought you are the only one our father loves?" he asked getting close to the angel and the Winchester to shocked to react.

"Gabriel?" Asked Sam looking surprised.

"The one and only" Gabriel smiled while he opened his arms like giving a hug. "And I came to help all of you, since you seem to get in more trouble each passing day" He looked to Castiel turning serious.

"Metatron send me here, he wants to see you"

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter already :3 I think I will finish this fic sooner and faster than never before xD, again this fic is unbetaed so please any mistakes are my own and I will appreciate help from you, hope you can stick with me until the end :D btw Gabriel was brought back because I want it lol, I looked around and Metatron give his orders to Gabriel and other angel that will appear soon, that´s why I feel it was fit to brought him back xD<strong>


End file.
